


Wanting

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Wanting<br/>Fandom:  Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen<br/>Prompt: #36 Come undone<br/>Word Count: 284<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: mild innuendo<br/>Summary: Oliver has some thoughts about Chloe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wanting  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
> Prompt: #36 Come undone  
> Word Count: 284  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings/Spoilers: mild innuendo  
> Summary: Oliver has some thoughts about Chloe

Title: Wanting  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen  
Prompt: #36 Come undone  
Word Count: 284  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings/Spoilers: mild innuendo  
Summary: Oliver has some thoughts about Chloe

He was staring at the small piece of fabric that made up her bikini top thankful she was currently turned away from him willing the ties to come undone. She was a small package of spunk, intelligence, beauty and an amazingly sexy frame. Just how sexy he hadn't realised until today, till the moment she had emerged clad only in the fabric that was apparently the full bikini. She lay down on the lounger next to him covering herself in lotion to stop her fair skin from burning. Slipping on a pair of sunglasses she lay down arms at her sides, "I'm only doing this under protest," she said a hint of resignation in her tone. They had practically forced her to take a few days off and he had taken her to this amazingly secluded resort before she could say no. "And this isn't my choice of swim wear, Dinah packed it." He could almost picture the pout but didn't say anything, his voice may have betrayed the fact that as far as he was concerned it was still too much fabric. He would however have to find someway of thanking Dinah without letting her know what he was thanking her for.

When she turned she lowered her sunglasses slightly and peered over to look at him, "could you put some on my back?" Her hand contained the bottle of suntan lotion, "so I don't burn." Shrugging he moved over to her and began working the lotion over her back and down over her sides, "if I ever need a massage I know who to call," Chloe said with a smirk. Oliver smiled at that still wishing that the fabric would come undone.


End file.
